Take Me Apart
by MidnightCarnival
Summary: Oneshot Vin/oc I tried to save her becaues I loved her. But what if she didn't exist anymore, what if she was only a weapon to use...


**(OMG I have no idea what I was doing with this, it all just came to me like a bullet to the head! )**

"You wont be able to save her.." The guard Gasped out, struggling to breath from my clawed hand that was wrapped securely around his neck. The points drawing blood that trickled onto his dark blue uniform.

"The summon is implanted so that any attem- attempt to remove it would result in death…" He gasped, and my red eyes narrow dangerously.

"Is there n way to remove it." I demanded, and he shaked his head.

"No, she'll either die of blood loss or organ failure…" Chaos rages in my mind, demanding release to crush the worthless bug of a man, but I restrain him with gritted teeth, dropping the human refuse to the ground.

The guard gasps, coughing and breathing heavily, before I silence him with a bullet to the head.

I holster the smoking weapon, and walk back to my companions.

Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cait, Barrett, and Cid were pointedly not looking at the room I had just emerged from or my weapon.

"Did you find out if we can save Mira?" Cloud asked, ever the leader.

"I…We cant save her." I say much more quietly than usual, and I feel my already abused heart get ripped asunder from my own words.

I hear and see the other's sounds of grief. Tifa and Yuffie's silent tears, Cid's heartbroken promises of vengeance, Cloud's vacant eyes emitting remembrance and self hate, and Nanaki's and Cait's silent shouldering of the burden that would be the death of a dear friend.

I myself could barely move from the weight that was now chained to my soul. Another sin….I couldn't save her either….

_~Flashback~_

"Vincent?" The deep soulfull voice stirs me out of my thoughts, and I watch as Mira walks over to my place sitting on the roof of Tifa's bar.

We had met Mira little over a month ago. She had stumbled upon Cloud fighting off a rather large number of fiends and had assisted him. Cloud had thanked her and brought her back with him to the bar as a way to thank her better. Tifa had liked the woman right away and had offered her a job and place to stay, which Mira had happily accepted.

Mira was an adventurer by trade. She was born an orphan after her single mother had died in childbirth and was raised in an orphanage in Junon. Not wanting to sit idle her entire life she had taken the small amount of money she had, bought a fire materia, and taken off into the wilds of the world at 17.

Over time she got better at her trade and eventually was able to buy weapons more suitable for her. She always called her twin long daggers and crossbow her best and only friend she would ever need…that is…until she met us.

Mira had the most uncanny ability to be both headstrong and accommodating at the same time. She knew what she felt and wanted, but she never wronged a person for thinking differently than her. She was quiet enough to listen, but loud enough to be heard. She trusted completely, and in turn, she was trusted.

Tifa had liked the girl immediately. She had commented to me that. "Sometimes I worry the world doesn't have a single person left that hasn't been tainted by corruption and evil, but Mira looks at the world in the most uncomplicated and hopeful way that….well, it gives me hope."

Cloud liked how she could silently listen, and never give the slightest inclination of judgment. She had told him once that, "Sure I could judge. But then again, what right do I have to judge. I always assume the best of people before the worst."

When she had finally meet the rest of us, the general consensus was that she was a good friend.

Nanaki liked her for her silent intellect and calm view of the world around her.

Cid liked her eagerness to learn and had taken it upon himself to tell her all about machinery. He also liked her total acceptance of his swearing, smoking, and drinking due to her "Whatever floats your boat." Philosophy.

Barrett didn't think much of her at first, but she started to grow on him when he saw how well she got along with Marlene.

Cait Sith like to debate with her on politics and ethics. He found her view of giving people as much freedom as possible, and having a government simply for the purpose of order fascinating.

Yuffie liked her knowledge of materia, and thought it was "awesome" that she went off adventuring with just a fire materia as protection. Although Yuffie though she was too calm for her likeing.

I myself found her…..She reminded me far too much of my past life….. I made me sad that she could have lost so much in her life and still be open to life, while I had never tried.

I notice Mira's blond hair is out of its usual braid; instead she had a bright yellow Chocobo feather tucked into her loose mid-back length hair. I have the strongest desire to run my hand through it….

Her clothing is oddly out of character for her. Instead of a blue t-shirt and tough leather pants and jacket, se is wearing a white lacey t-shirt and a dark blue and silver bohemian long skirt that stopped just before her bare feet.

She sits down on the ledge of the roof with me, her green eyes twinkling in the starlight.

"Why is it you sit out here Vincent?" she asked, cocking her head in my direction in a way that wants me to reach out to her.

"It is peaceful." I say simply, and Mira nods.

"I understand the desire for a small measure of peace. The world is so chaotic at times, you'll grab for just a moment of peace." She looks over at me, her eyes suddenly serious and caring.

"I wish your life could be nothing but peaceful, Vincent. You have a beautiful soul, you deserve a beautiful life."

_~End Flashback~_

We had shared our first kiss that night. A short quiet kiss yes, but none the less binding. It was that night that my soul was tied forever to hers.

I told her of my past, of Lucrecia. She didn't bat an eye, she simply took my hand in hers and said she knew a part of me would always love Lucrecia, and she didn't care….

She didn't care about anything…..

She didn't care about my demons. She didn't care about the scars that she saw all over my body when we first made love. She didn't care about the nightmares that would cause me to claw holes in the bed, and once, her shoulder….She took all my pain, and held it to her heart…

Then they came….DeX. They took Mira and made her into a machine…

DeX was a extremist group hoping to rebuild Shinra to its former glory through the creation of human weapons….anyone who caught their attention was always taken.

They had seen Mira in battle, knew of her skill. Her relationship with me only sealed the deal….For if she could withstand a demon possessed experiment, who knows what else she could take….

They took her the day she was on a contract with a small village to clear out some fiends that were terrorizing them….all we found was her blood and one of her daggers lodged in the chest of a corpse wearing the DeX logo on his chest.

From what Reeve was able to find out through several captured DeX agents, Mira had been taken to headquarters immediately after capture. She was interrogated and tortured before the experimentation began for information on AVALANCH. She apparently wouldn't say a word….

Mira had been injected with numerous experimental substances, causing many different reactions…..

_~Flashback~_

WRO soldiers are thrown back by an unseen force, slamming into a wall and almost taking Cid with them.

I upholster Cerberus and rush forward just as the remaining WRO soldiers open fire on….

"Mira!" I shout, but the bullets do not touch her skin. A black glow shines out of her chest, and she lifts her hand, stopping the bullets inches from herself, before hurling them back in our direction…..

Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Barrett duck back behind the corner while Nanaki, Cloud, and I dive behind a piece of broken down wall to avoid the bullet hail.

Mira is different. She is wearing a fighting suit equipped with the DeX logo. Her hair has been chopped off carelessly, leaving her with a form of pixie cut that is just long enough to hang in her eyes, and her left eye is pure black, while the right is bright red.

What disturbs me most is that she now has demonic markings on her face, much like the ones I have when I am transformed into Chaos….

I have no more time to think on it as a massive fire attack is flying directly at me, courtesy of a grinning Mira…..

_~End Flashback~_

We were going to have to kill her….

"Look out!" Cloud shouts just in time for me to be sliced across the chest with a blade. I manage to pivot just in time so the wound isn't deep.

I upholster Cerberus and look up at Mira. Her long katana is now stained with my blood, and her eyes full of a cold bloodlust.

With a smile, she lifts her arms up into the air, and two demonic wings tear out of her back with a wet rip, though if she is in pain she does not show it, as she flaps her bloody wings, lifting her into the sky above us.

"**So good to see you." **Shes say in a voice unlike her own before lunching a frost spell at us, hitting Barrett in the chest, and knocking him out. Shes just about to launch another attack to finish him off when Yuffie casts a thunder on her, knocking her back to the ground with a massive boom, blasting dust into the air.

"That won't hold her for long." Nanaki comments, and true to his words, Mira blasts out of the rubble, aiming to impale Tifa on her blade.

Cloud flies at her, slicing one of her wings off in a gory spectacle.

Dark laughter pours from Mira, as she kicks the wing away from herself. **"You will have to try harder." **She hisses, clashing swords with Cloud, only to get clawed down the back by Nanaki.

Mira hisses, and delivers a harsh kick to Nanaki's head, causing him to yelp, and jump back.

Lifting her arm, a black glow surround her arm, before blasting a dark ball of energy directly into Tifa who falls back with a thunk.

"Tifa!" Cloud screams and Mira takes advantage of his distraction to stab him through the arm and lift him off the ground, before flicking him off the end like an offending insect.

Yuffie rushes over to cast cure on them, while Mira faces me.

"**Host of the old lord or not, you will die like the rest." **She hisses, and even though it feels like my heart is being crushed in a vice, I raise my gun, lining up directly where the glow is emanating from over her heart. _My heart…_

Nanaki is movieng stealthily behind her, and I prepare to take the shot that will kill us both.

"Forgive me…" I whisper, just as Nanaki latches down unto her shoulder with powerful jaws, and while she's lifting her sword to stab him through, I pull the trigger…..

There is a sound like shattering glass when the bullet hits the glowing spot on her torso. Mira falls back immediately, and I watch as a black mist floats out of her body with a hiss, before running to her side and collapsing to my knees….

Blood is pouring from her body at an alarming rate, and I see the black and red fade from her eyes, leaving only the olive green that I fell in love with…..

A smile graces her features as she looks up at me, and she raises a hand with lingering strength.

"Thank…y-you." She whispers hoarsely, and I am vaguely aware of the Avalanche team converging around us.

"S-So sor-ry…" She whispers, and I notice her eyes getting heavy. I desperately cling to her pale hand as more of her life blood pours into the dirt.

"I love you….Please don't leave me." I whisper brokenly and a smile graces her features.

"I love you." She whispers, before her eyes slide shut forever.

**RR.**


End file.
